


Remembering What's Important

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [443]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "You were right, you know."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25 October 2016  
> Word Count: 447  
> Prompt: relax  
> Summary: "You were right, you know."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately eighteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: So glad the muses and I are finally able to start processing more of Ann's grief over Veronica's death. I've been wanting to do this for the whole project so far…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

A photograph of the full two dozen peace roses in Margot's lap, with both Margot and Ann smiling broadly, has been the lock screen on Ann's phone for the past week and a half since Margot was revealed as her mystery benefactor. Ann has two of the final dozen roses being pressed for posterity. The rest have been allowed to fulfill their purpose at Veronica's grave.

Today, she brings Margot with her to the cemetery. It's time to replace the roses again, and she wants to take the peace roses home to become part of the compost mulch that will help to preserve her new peace rose bush. It's spending the winter in the greenhouse, and come spring, they'll find a good place in the garden for its permanent home.

Margot's chair only gets stuck once as they make their way to Veronica's grave. Damien helps them out, and gets Ann to promise to call when they're ready to come home. Once he gets her promise, he kisses both of their cheeks, strokes a hand over Veronica's headstone, and wanders off to spend some time at Kelly's grave.

"The headstone is lovely, Ann," Margot says softly. "Very elegant and understated."

"I wanted something like Alissa's," Ann replies. "But not exactly like hers. My girls were very different people, and I wanted anyone who sees their graves to realize that."

"But you didn't bury them side by side?"

"As much as I want my girls side by side, it felt strange to bury Veronica near Jeffrey. And I wasn't about to have her buried near John. So I managed to find a plot next to the one I'll eventually occupy. If I can't be by both of my girls for eternity, I'll be by one of them."

"And Alissa has her daddy with her," Margot says with a sympathetic smile.

Silence falls over them for several moments before Ann finally speaks again. "You were right, you know."

"I was?"

Ann rolls her eyes at Margot's smirk. "Yes, and you know you were, too." She sighs softly. "I haven't been dealing with Veronica's death. I'm afraid that if I do, I'll lose her. She's all I have left, Margot."

"That's ridiculous! You grieved for Alissa and haven't lost her. You'll grieve for Veronica and won't lose her either. They're both in your heart and in your memories. As for what you have left, you have a whole new family to introduce to your girls. As they know them, your memories grow strong, and you won't be alone."

Ann hugs Margot tightly and kisses her cheek. "Thank you, old friend, for being the one to remind me of what's important."


End file.
